Tales of A Black Cat
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: After a drunk comes into the bar panicing about Black Cat, Sven decides to tell his story about his first encounter with Black Cat, and how he lived to tell the tale plz, R


_(I know it's short, but I did this story in a rush cause my teacher wanted me to enter a writing contest cause I'm a very good writer (so everyone says) and today I got a surprise, turns out this story one 3rd prize in the competion, and I got 11 dollars (not bad) so, since I won, I decided to post it to see what other people would think...so..here it is...Tales of A Black Cat.)_

BANG!

Gunfire went off in the distance, and it didn't seem to bother anyone, even if it was 12:00 pm. Not even the late nighters, which were all at the towns local bar, DENBAR, drinking away all there sorrows, pains, and misery. They either never heard the shots, or they were to drunk to even care.

In the corner of the bar, at one of the lonely tables, hidden in the shadows sat a young dashing looking man. He had dull yellow eyes, but you could only see one of them as one was hidden behind a black eye patch, that no one seemed to know how it got there. The man wore a white hat upon his head, which looked like it had been through as much trouble as him, with tears on the side and dirt in different spots, but as long as it still fits...the man didn't really care. He had a white, once-upon-a-time fancy suit that looked like it was worn for the heck of it; he also had a nice pair of matching boots. He looked like an every day normal man, but looking closely, you can just smell the trouble in him and see the dark secrets he hides, which gives him the name, Sven Volfied.

"It's him!"

As those words were screamed out, an old drunk fellow ran into the bar, slamming the doors open, with the look of fright on his face, as though he's just seen a ghost.

Everyone in the bar turned to him, even the bar tender, most looked confused, others began to start looking scared as him, by the looks and sounds of things, everyone knows what he's talking about.

"That man...the blood...ah, the horrible stench."

As the man made his way to the bar, a few people stood and went to his side helping him, as he began to sway as he walked. As he was sat down, the bar tender placed a small glass of water in front of him, and slowly, the man looked up to him and spoke, with a ghostly whisper.

"Black Cat."

The name silenced the bar, and everyone turned to the man, all now looking shocked and frightened, and all stayed quiet until a soft laugh came from the back of the room.

The laugh came from none other then the only one who stayed in the back of the bar, Sven. He didn't seem aware everyone now looking at him, but he then stopped and took a breath, and the bar tender glared over into his direction.

"What's got ya crakin there Volfied?"

Sven smirked, and he looked over to the tender and the frightened man.

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at any of you guys, I was just thinking...Ya know, the Black Cat?"

Hearing this, the frightened man pushed himself to his feet and he stumbled over to Sven, tripping and swaying as he walked.

"What is it you know...about him...about the Black Cat?"

Sven blinked watching the man, then he smirked and he leaned back some.

"Why don't you have a seat, and I'll tell you a story. It starts like this...with a bang!"

----------------------------------------

A body fell to the ground as a gun went off, standing before the body was a tall slender figure standing there hidden in the shadows, the only thing that was visible was the persons gun, which shined brightly in the moonlight but what stuck out the most was the thirteen on the side of the barrel, written in numeral. Slowly, the figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a young handsome man, he had a short spikey brown hair, bright yellow cat-like eyes, his outfit was of nothing but all black, with matching shoes. As the wind blew, the collar of his shirt moved a little revealing the XIII on the left side of his collar bone, this figure was none other then Black Cat.

-------------

At a local resturant, Sven stood before a huge bulletin that was covered pictures of bounties and there awards. He sighed boredly as he looked through them all, then he turned and looked to the owner.

"Hey Greta, what the heck happened to all the big ones...All I'm finding is a bunch of small fries."

Greta looked up from her work and she smirked.

"Come on Sven, you should know by now not to come in so late, all the big ones get taken by the early birds."

Hearing this, Sven turned away and he sighed and sank to the ground.

"I am never going to get a descent meal at this rate..."

Just as he was about to sigh again, he stopped as a gun shot went off and unlike others, this one was VERY close.

Greta looked to the window, and she shook her head.

"There he goes again, gee, that Black Cat is always after someone..."

With that being said, Sven quickly jumped to his feet and vanished out the door.

------------------

Black Cat once again stood over a person, his gun aimmed and his finger resting on the trigger, ready to pull it at any moment. The man sitting in the front of him shook in fright as he stared at the barrel of the gun.

"Please...don't kill me...I...I'm begging you!"

As the man pleaded Black Cat only stood there starring at him, not even making a movement and just when he was about to pull the trigger..."Hey!"...he was interrupted. Standing in the entrance of the alley, was none other then Sven.

"Here's the plan...give yourself up to me, and no one will get hurt."

Black Cat slowly looked over to Sven, and the man jumped to his feet looking to Sven.

"Get out of here...get out of here while you still have a chance!"

Before anything more was said, Black Cat pulled the trigger, then took off.

Sven gasped, and then he quickly followed after, a look of determination on his face. "_I'm not going to let you off that easy pal!" _

On a near by roof, Black Cat stood there completly still watching Sven's every move. "Looks like I've got a bounty hunter after me...Hmm, it's time for a little cat and mouse." With that said, Black Cat jumped off the roof and he followed after Sven.

Sven stopped running after awhile, and he slouched over breathing hard.

"Were the heck did he go? He can't be that fast can..."

"Looking for me?"

Hearing the voice, Sven quickly turned and standing only a few feet away from him, was Black Cat, standing there with a small smirk on his face.

"Sven...Volfied? Hmm, interesting name. I've heard a lot about you. A bounty hunter, the best of the best...hmm, I think I'm going to like you."

Sven growled angerly, as Black Cat just stood there talking to him as though they were friends, and still, he kept a smile on his face.

"If you're looking for a bounty, there are a few on the out skirts of town, but let me warn you here and now, I'm not a bounty and I never will be so do not start a fight with me, or you'll end up like the rest."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Sven turned quickly to him, drawing his gun and he aimmed it.

"Come on! You think I'm that stupid, I bet all over the world your wanted, so just give yourself up and save us BOTH the trouble of getting hurt."

Black Cat smirked, and without saying a word he drew his gun and he fired it off, and with just that one bullet Sven's gun was knocked from his hand.

"You still want to fight, or do you want to continue?"

Sven growled angerly, and as he nealed to grab the gun, Black Cat fired off another bullet and it pushed the gun aside, and he smirked "I've got three left...want more?"

Sven growled once more, then he sighed and he stood back up. "Alright...I give up..."

With that said, Black Cat smirked and he vanished.

-------------------------------------------------

"...and that's what happened, I lived to tell the tale."

Sven smirked and he looked around the bar. Everyone stared at him in shock and wonder, and then suddenly they all burst out laughing, and the tender stepped up.

"Nice story Volfied, but try again next time...because no one believed this one."

He then walked away, and still laughing everyone went back to what they were doing.

Sven sighed, and as he looked away he looked out the window and for a brief second, Black Cat stood there looking at him, then he vanished and all Sven did was smile.

_(I hope you enjoyed the story, plz review)_


End file.
